Les Choix Peuvent Tout Déterminé
by LiLiMoN-LiEs
Summary: La Suite Du Tombe 6. Romance HP&GW RW&HG C'est ma première Fic Alors soyer indulgent! Sa va être long avant de remettre car lo chui en pleine periode d'examen de fin d'année à mon collège, désolé!


Roman

Ħarry Рσŧŧer

Suite du tome 6

Par Lylies

Pour Marie-Christine

Chapitre 1

Il était tard ce matin là ou tôt cette après midi là lorsque Harry se réveilla et il remarqua aussitôt le hiboux posé sur le bord de sa fenêtre. C'était Coq, le hiboux de Ron. Ce jour était très important car Harry devenait majeur, il avait aujourd'hui 17ans. Il ouvrit la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée. Celle-ci était brève et écrit comme à son habitude avec empressement. Celui-ci lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et lui disait que lui est ses frères allaient venir le chercher le lendemain vers 15h. Il aperçu aussi que deux autres lettres étaient attachées a la patte de l'oiseau. La première lettre qu'il prit était écrite par Hermione. Au contraire de la lettre de Ron celle-ci était écrite d'une écriture soigné et délicate. Sa lettre lui souhaitait aussi un joyeux anniversaire mais l'informait aussi quelle était arrivé au Terrier depuis peu de temps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière lettre il fut déçu car cette lettre n'était pas écrit par Ginny comme il l'avait tant espéré mais par mme Wesley. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille car depuis le retour des classes Ginny restait dans sa chambre à sa morfondre. Lorsque Harry eu terminer de lire cette lettre l'oncle Vernon montait les marches. Harry eu juste le temps de ranger le bout de parchemin que l'oncle Vernon était déjà a l'intérieur de sa chambre. Harry lui annonça que ces amis allaient venir le chercher le lendemain vers 15h. L'oncle Vernon marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne compris qu'a moitié "……j'espère qu'ils vont v'nir d'façon convnable . . .au moins on est débarrassé d'lui pour l'reste des vacances" et il partit sans plus. Harry ne savais plus trop comment réagir. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore Harry ne savais plus trop comment réagir. Il avait rompu avec Ginny pour son bien et elle avait pourtant sembler comprendre alors pourquoi avait t'elle prit autant ses distance? Harry était très confus lorsqu'il était en compagnie tout paraissait plus facile, moins pesant sur ses épaules car il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était lui qui allait déterminer l'issu de la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Harry devait retrouver les horcruxes pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Après tout Dumbledore était mort pour mettre la main sur un des nombreux horcruxes que Voldemort avait caché. Il devait les trouver et les détruire. Il fut sortit de ces songes pas tante Pétunia qui l'appelait pour souper. Les Dursley ne se rendit même pas conte de la présence d'Harry au souper et ne se rappelèrent même pas qu'aujourd'hui était la fête d'Harry. Par contre ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui alors il ne broncha pas. Après le souper plus tôt ennuyant Harry remontât dans sa chambre et commença à faire sa valise et récrit une lettre à ses amis pour leur confirmer qu'il les attendrait demain pour venir le chercher. Pour ce qui était de la lettre de mme Wesley Harry aimait mieux lui en parler plus directement donc il le lui répondit pas car il savait quelle comprendrait. Après avoir remis ces lettres à Hedwige il se coucha et s'endormit aussi tôt.

Harry fut réveillé par un oncle d'une humeur plus tôt massacrante

-Allez, petit vau rien, les loufoques qui te prenne pour un dieu vont bientôt arriver et je ne veux pas les voir plus d'une seule minute dans ma maison, c'est claire?

-Très claire

Vernon partit alors vers la cuisine pour manger son déjeuner que sa femme la plus parfaite, selon lui, avait préparé.

Pendant ce temps Harry dans sa chambre préparait sa valise. Par contre cette fois sa valise lui prenait plus de temps que les dernières fois car il n'allait peut être jamais revenir dans cette maison et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ca! Lorsqu il eut finit sa valise et que plus rien dans cette chambre ne lui appartenait, il descendit l'escalier et y découvrit une famille qui essayait d'ignorer son existence en train de manger le plus normalement possible. Harry entrât dans la cuisine prit une toast, la mit dans le grille pain, prit un verre de lait qu'il commença a boire mais le recracha tout aussi tôt. C'est ce moment que Dudley choisis de dire «Harry j'avais oublier de te dire que le lait était périmé depuis quelque jours. Je suis désoler de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt! » Dit t'il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Harry sentit la colère montée en lui comme une bouffé de chaleur. Mais elle se dissipât tout aussi soudainement lorsqu'il pensa au personne qu'il aimait, la famille Wesley qui était devenue sa vrai famille, puis il pensa a Ginny, sa Ginny.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 15h deux têtes rousse apparurent dans le salon en emmenant avec eux tout autant de suie que Pétunia en tomba par terre.

-Faudrait faire nettoyer cette cheminé, s'exclama Bill.

-Harry ca va? Tu es prêt à partir? Dit Ron

-Oui

-Alors allons y!

-Attend Ron j'ai quelque chose a faire, répondit il, tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon, adieu.

Ron, Bill et Harry dirent alors LE TERRIER et disparurent comme par enchantement.

Harry détestait ce moyen de transport. Ils atterrirent soudainement chez les Wesley. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir mme Wesley quelle l'entourait déjà avec affection.

-Maman il vient tout juste d'arriver! Dit Ron.

-Oui oui, Harry t'on t'il bien nourrit? Demanda mme Wesley inquiète.

-Oui mme Wesley. Répondit Harry.

-Mais regarde toi tu est tout maigrichon. Allez vient manger un peu, dit mme Wesley.

-Non non mme Wesley ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'exclama Harry!

-Allez vient Harry, allons voir Hermione et Ginny.

Lorsqu il fut arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, Harry hésitait alors Ron prit la parole.

-Harry pourquoi hésites-tu autant?

-Et bien.

-HHAARRYY……

Les garçons furent interrompus par une Hermione folle de joie qui sauta au coup d'Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà par terre.

-Ginny je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un s'exclama Hermione.

Harry se releva aussi tôt lorsqu il entendit le son de la voix angoissée de Ginny dire:

-Harry je ne savais pas que tu arrivais aujourd'hui!

-Normale tu n'as même pas essayé de prendre une seule fois de mes nouvelles! Dit il sans savoir pourquoi car il savais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-A ce que je sache toi non plus, s'exclama t'elle sous l'influence de la colère.

Hermione et Ron se sentit soudainement de trop dans cette pièce. Alors Ron décida de prendre la parole.

-Vous n'allez pas nous commencer une scène!

-Mêle toi de tes affaire d'accord, s'exclama Ginny.

-Désolé je n'ai pas voulu… Ron ne put terminer sa phrase car sa sœur lui répliqua!

-Ron tait toi s'il te plaît, j'aurais quelques mots à dire à Harry alors vous me permettez, dit telle férocement.

-Oui oui dit Hermione encore sous le choque.

Ron ce demandait bien si c'était bien sa sœur car il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Hermione et lui descendirent en silence jusque dans la cuisine. Là il trouva toute la famille Wesley réunie. Bill prit la parole.

-Mais que ce passe t'il en haut, s'exclama t-il!

-Ginny et Harry se font une scène dit Ron encore sous le choque. Je n'ai jamais vue Ginny aussi fâché je dois l'avouer.

-Bill dit en frère protecteur, je dois allez voir ma petite sœur.

Mais mme Wesley l'en empêcha.

-Bill, ils ont besoin tout deux de cette discutions, peut être qu'après il pourront recommencer une nouvelle amitié! Je ne suis sure de rien, je sais que ca va tout les deux les remettre a leur place et que Ginny n'aura plus la même attitude que depuis le début des vacances.

Ils restèrent tous là à essayer d'écouter ce qui ce passait un étage plus haut

Du coté de Ginny et Harry tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Ginny vidait toutes ses émotions refoulées sur lui.

-Harry quand on s'est séparé je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais quitté parce que lorsque nous avons commencer a sortir ensemble j'avais déjà prit en considération toute les possibilité. Je savais que Voldemort pouvait m'attaqué et que j'étais déjà a sa merci puisqu il m'avais déjà utilisée, j'étais consciente de tout les dangers qu'il y avait. Et je me sentais comme si je n'avais jamais aimé avant je voulais tellement y croire que j'oubliait tout le reste, je me sentais comme si je n'avait jamais aimé autant pourtant je le savais que dès que j'aurais le dos tournée on me surprendrais mais j'ai toujours été vigilante et rien ne m'est arrivé. Cet été j'ai attendue une lettre de toi mais je n'en ai jamais reçu. Je restais dans ma chambre à me morfondre.

-Ginny je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je te croyais tellement en danger, avec la mort de Dumbledore je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'ai cru mieux faire en me séparent de toi pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu étais déjà consciente de tout ces danger. Je ne sais plus quoi dire!

-Alors dit moi que tu m'aime encore, parce que moi oui!

-Ginny tu connais déjà la réponses!

-Dit le quand même.

-Ginny je t'aime encore et je t'aimerai toujours car être avec toi c'est ce qui donne un sens a ma vie, être avec toi c'est ne plus jamais craindre la nuit, être avec toi c'est avoir ton cœur comme seule pays, être avec toi c'est enfin être celui que je suis, être avec toi c'est tout pour moi, j'ai pleuré sans rien dire et j'ai même pensé au pire et puis un jour je t'ai vue et la lumière m'est apparue. Être avec toi c'est là ou le ciel devient bleu, être avec toi c'est être avec l'ange qui naîtra de nous deux, être avec toi c'est la plus belle raison de croire en Dieu, être avec toi c'est encore bien mieux qu'être heureux.

Ginny se lança dans ses bras d'Harry et lui murmura un doux «je t'aime» au creux de l'oreille comme elle le faisait si bien et comme il les aimait.

En bas, tous essayait d'écouter la conversation qui se disait en haut. Soudain, il y eu un calme en haut.

-Maman, dit Fred, tu crois que Ginny a tué Harry pour que ce sois aussi calme?

-Non, dit Bill, je crois quelle lui a lancé un sort de chauve furie, elle est la meilleur a utiliser ce sort!

-Taisez vous,dit Hermione, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose tomber par terre!

-Oh non, dit Ron, elle casse tout!

-Non, répondit Hermione, c'était plus lourd.

Tout le monde la regarda avec interrogation. Elle reprit:

-Comme si quelqu'un était tombé!

-Non, Cria madame Wesleyen courant pour monter les escalier, elle l'a assommer!

Tout le monde se mit a courir a sa suite. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre ils les trouvèrent, par terre, en train de s'embrasser. Charlie dit alors:

-J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas!

Harry et Ginny se relevèrent aussitôt. Tous ce mirent a rire sauf, bien sur, les deux concernés.

Ginny prit la parole:

-Mais qu'est qu'il y a?

-On rit de vous! Quelle question! Dit Bill

- Je n'avais surtout pas remarqué! Dit Ginny

-On rit plus tôt de la situation, rectifia Charlie

-Bon on retourne a la cuisine il faut aller manger, s'exclama t'elle en entraînant tout ces gens a l'extérieur de la petite pièce.

Harry mima un merci sur ces lèvre pour que seule mme Wesley le voit. Elle lui répondit avec un simple sourire.

Harry proposa donc a Ginny d'allez manger. Lorsqu'il fut arriver a l'étage du dessous ils furent très confus lorsqu il remarqua que mme Wesley commençais le dîner, ce qu'il ne s'avait pas c'est que mme Wesley avait été "occuper" par autre chose durant le temps quelle aurait du faire le dîner, je dirais même que tout le monde était occupé a autre chausse durant ce laps de temps!

Ils ne posèrent pas de question et allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Ron et Hermione se chicanaient, encore, et comme à l'habitude!

-On dit que les gens qui ce chamaille c'est qu'ils éprouvent une attirance l'une pour l'autre sans ce l'avouer, dit Ginny ,ce qui attira tout les regards de la famille sur Hermione et Ron de qui il attendait une réponses dans les centièmes de secondes plus tard ce qui fut exactement le cas.

-Non, put on entendre de la part de Ron et Hermione ce qui fit éclater la salon entier de rire.

-C'est pas croyable de vraie gamin dit alors Charlie.

-Mai non c'est vous qui vous vous inventer des choses douteuse a notre sujet dit Hermione.

-Ah oui! Alors nous nous inventons des choses collectivement, s'exclama George.

-Oui dit Hermione sure d'elle.

-Hermione, allons terminer cette partie d'échec entre Adulte, dit Ron.

Ils sortirent alors dehors pour s'installer sur le balcon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ca passe avec eux dit Harry, Je lai ai toujours vue ce chicaner mais la j'avoue que ca devient de plus en plus fréquent, on dirait qu'ils jouent au chat et a la souris mais qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais!

-Ce n'est rien dit mme Wesley. Comme tu l'as dit Ginny c'est qu'il commencent a trouver une attirance l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils sont trop orgueilleux pour ce l'avouer! Bon vous venez mangez maintenant!

Tout était redevenue comme avant d'une façon.


End file.
